


I'll be good

by Emmalyn2233



Series: Elizabeth [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Her memories were back, but the girl everyone once loved was gone.Elizabeth Mikaelson swore to herself that to protect her family, friends and lover - she had to leave Mystic Falls in an effort to keep the mind eating demons away. It didn't work, 1 year later she is back in the town that caused her so much heartbreak.Will she manage to fit back into normal life, or will she fail in doing so? What about hers and Damon's relationship, Nicole still a fresh reminder in the two's brains. Will she go out with her dead best friends ex? And will Damon go out with dead girlfriends sire?





	1. Chapter 1

** 1 YEAR LATER  
** ** ELIZABETH'S APARTMENT: 7.40PM  **

I was hitting my foot off of the punching bag, it was Nicole's death anniversary and it was upsetting me enough to hit my punching bag this hard. My phone ringing constantly was starting to really annoy me.

 _Bonnie._ The ID said, no one really knew that I had kept someone keeping me updated on what was going on in Mystic Falls. "Hello love," I said, as I pushed my punching bag away and got ready for the day. 

With my phone pressed firmly still against my ear, _"We've got a problem in Mystic falls, Elizabeth. We need you back."_ She says and I stand up straight, and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. 

"On my way love," I said, ending the call, I called Katie, Matt, Phoebe and Hayden as I walked fast paced out of my house.

****************

"Why are we doing this again?" Katie asked, cocking a brow at me and I glared at her.

"They're family Katie, I will do anything for them," I said, running my hand through my hair as Matt drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Katie leaned over and put her legs over my lap.

"Would you do it for us?" Hayden asked, looking back on the from the front seat - causing my head to snap up and I cocked a brow with a small smile playing on the edges of my lips. 

"Of course Hay, you're like family to me." I said, running my hand through my hair when we stopped at Bonnie's house. 

"Wait here," I said, and they all nodded as I got out - speeding with my unnatural speed up to the door and knocked on it. I saw a note on the floor, and bent down to open it. 

 _Elizabeth,_  
When you get here, I'll probably be out. Up in the woods there is an old abandoned house  
we'll be there.   
\- Bonnie

I ran back to the car, knowing exactly where they were - I slipped in beside Katie. "Woods, now! Old house, is where they are at." I said and Matt nodded before driving away. 

************

We pulled into the forest persevere area, Katie was the first to get out and crack her bones, "What bitch am I going to have to kill?" She questions as I jump out of the car behind her.

"The only bitch that will be dying is you if you don't shut up and be quiet." I snapped, hitting her in the shoulder and she glared at me. We all sped into the burnt down house, and when I heard talking I put my finger over my lips.

"We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess," Cassie's voice rang through the house, and everyone looked at me. 

"Isn't that?" She asked and I nodded - she ran with Katerina when she was running from Klaus and then bumped into me - where I changed her, and protected her until she tried to kill me. I heard whooshing inside the room. 

"They're here, it's to early. We didn't even contact her," Theo's voice rang out and I clenched my jaw - that little unloyal asshole. 

"How did she know then, because none of these guys had their phones." Cassie growled, and I could already imagine the shit eating grin that was on Bonnie's face. I let out a small chuckle as I heard her move around in the room.

"You! What have you done, you've sentenced us to death basically!" Cassie screamed, and I could hear her move - that's when I made my presence known. I slammed her against the wall and I broke Theo's neck with a simple spell. 

"Make a move towards Bonnie and I won't negotiate with you." I said, glaring at her - slowly letting her go. "You have the nerve to try and contact me after you tried to kill me, that's a bit extreme." I said, letting out a dark chuckle as I watched Theo get dragged away. 

"I beg for your forgiveness, Katerina compelled me." She said and I let out a laugh.

"Sorry love, that's the part I don't believe - not only did your heart beat up a little. The only vampires in the world that can compel other vampires are the Originals, Which is me and my family." I said, slamming her against the wall.

"So, no. No pardon." I said, before ripping her heart out and throwing her body away. "Ugh, respect is not shown by these two." I said, as I looked at Bonnie. "Who's all here?" I asked her, as I unlocked the chains she was in. 

"And how did you manage to contact me with these on?" I asked, and she laughed. 

"I managed to get out of my chains, found a phone and phoned you." She admitted, and I sighed. Smartest witch of her age, "And for your other question, she took me, Elena and Rebekah." She says. 

"They're downstairs," She said. 

"Let's go save my sister, and our best friend." I said.

************

"Oh shut up Elena, you're in the dark as much as am I." Rebekah scoffed from where she was being held - me and Bonnie looked at one another before rolling our eyes. I felt a gush of wind before I was slammed up against a wall. 

My eyes bulged when I saw who it was. "No, I killed you - you died because of me." I whispered, tears brimming to my eyes as Bonnie was being held against the other wall - Rebekah and Elena were looking at me with confused eyes.

"Ah no - you're confusing me with my twin. Levi, Adeline's father." He said and I sighed in relief, this, this was Bailey - his twin and my daughters father. 

"What are you doing here Bailey?" I asked, and I saw what he was looking at, "Oh no, Levi - would not want you to do that. Bailey listen to me, Levi is gone - and It's my fault I understand that." I admitted.

"But there are risks of resurrecting someone you love," I said, putting my hands on his chest as he was starting to cut my breathing supply.

"You're cutting her bloody oxygen off, let her go!" Rebekah snapped, but I put my hand up - telling her I was okay.

"I don't care of the risks," He said, going up to the necklace which held Levi's ashes.

"He could forget you, he might not even know who you are." I said, and his eyes snapped up to mine. "I know your hurt, I miss him too but Levi wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want his daughters uncle to get himself killed just to bring him back." I whispered, and I saw his eyes before he dropped me to the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Bonnie shouted as I got air back into my lungs.

"I'm okay Bonnie, just -- give me a minute," I said, as I watched Bailey and his friend speed out of the building. "Ugh, fuck." I cussed, before walking over to Elena and Rebekah. "Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Not really, I would love to know why I was kidnapped and basically used as a negotiation tool to get my little sister back here." Rebekah said, and I put my hand on my head.

"Rebekah, I promise to you that I will explain everything once we get out of he-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"We've got company," Katie says as she stands at the top of the stairwell, and I cocked a brow at her. "He says his names Stefan Salvatore - and he's here for Elena." She says and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, it's fine - let him in." I said, as I got her chains undone. She fell straight into my arms and I flicked my wrist, letting Rebekah fall and I wrapped my free arm around her waist. "Lean on me Rebekah, it's fine - I can take the weight." I said, and she smiled at me before putting her weight on me. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** OLD OLSEN MANSION: 6.00 PM **

Elena had started to cough up blood on the way up to the staircase, I had to quickly feed her my blood in an effort to save her. "Hey, you're going to be okay. I promise," I said, and she nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck so I could pick her up again. 

Rebekah's eyes widened when she saw Cassie lying on the floor, "Ignore it. Katie will burn the place when we leave." I answered, and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me.

"When did you become a cold hearted bitch?" She asked, as Elena fell asleep in my arms.

"I became this way when my best friend died Rebekah, my _best_ friend that was like family at the hands of my ex boyfriend." I said, "I could've protect her." I said.

"She's was ours too, how does that give you special privileges to leave and not return any of our calls!" She shouted at me. 

"Are we seriously going to have this argument here?!" I shouted back. My eyes blazing probably with fury as I glared at her.

"Yes Elizabeth, we are! Because you just uped and left without any warning whatsoever!" Rebekah screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How is that fair that you leave straight after Nicole's death, and we don't get too?!" She asks and I clenched my jaw.

"Because I've known her longer," I lied.

"Tell the truth," She seethed. 

"You want to know the truth Rebekah, I was scared. I'm scared, okay - Nicole's dead, she was _the_ only one that I could talk to about anything. I went from two siblings too five, I had my _memories_ wiped by my own mother and then my own brother daggers me and puts me in a damn coffin for 600 years! Take a step in my shoes Rebekah, I had no choice." I snapped, glaring at her before speeding out of the building. 

Katie was standing at the door, her eyes widened when she saw my eyes. "You're crying," She says but I roll my eyes. 

"I'm okay," I say, before Rebekah came out.

"That's not the whole truth." She says and I clenched my jaw. 

"Rebekah..." Katie warned, she knew my temper. 

"I'm telling the bloody truth Rebekah, I also left because I thought I was protecting you - obviously It had the opposite affect." I snapped, as I pushed my wrist into Elena's mouth to finish healing the rest of her wounds. 

"Good bloody god, I was in that house for two days just because she wanted to negotiate with you and you killed her?" She questions and I closed my eyes. 

"Rebekah, I told you - I will explain everything, when we have a little more privacy and a little more time. Right now, coming back to Mystic Falls is a risk for me, but it was a risk I was willing to take to save you guys." I said. 

"Why, what are you hiding from that so important?" She sneered and I sighed, I looked at Katie and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, before breaking her neck and glaring at me. "That's your sister - be nice," She said and I rolled my eyes. 

"Be a little more compassionate, if she knew who I was running from - maybe she'd understand." I hissed, as I picked Elena up once more. "Now, where's Stefan?" I asked and she nodded towards the other side.

Just as I was about to walk, she grabbed my arm. "I would be careful, Damon and Caroline are with him." She said, and I nodded before speeding around. Bonnie was the first to notice. 

"Elena," She said, rushing over to me and I sighed. 

"She'll be okay, a couple days rest and she should be fully healed - and while you're at it. Make sure no one kills her, she will die with my blood in her system." I said, and Bonnie nodded. 

"What are you going to do next?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean 'what is she going to do next', she's staying right? You're staying --- aren't you?" Caroline asked, and both me and Bonnie looked at each other. 

"Caroline, it's not safe for me at the moment to be here. Let alone stay here," I said, walking towards her - her eyes become hardened. 

"What do you mean?" She questions and I puff a bit of air out in annoyance and exasperation. 

"I just had this argument with my sister, do not make me go through it again with you three." I said, "Please Caroline, let me come back when I know the dangers are away." I said, and she looked at me with a cocked brow. 

"Fine, Damon, Stefan - grab Elena and Bonnie and let's go." She says, before turning away. Stefan and Damon waited behind for a little bit before turning to me. 

"You might want to stay in town for a little bit, this girl called Jade Cansas is dating your brother Elijah and I get a bad feeling off of her." Damon said, and my eyebrows shot up. 

"Jade Cansas you say?" I question. "Oh trust me, you aren't the only ones to get a bad feeling about it. Phone me on this cell with updates about her, I need to know everything so I can have a plan to take her out once and for all." I said, and Damon nodded.

"Oh and Salvatore's," I said and they both turned around, "If I hear you haven't been taking good care of Elena. Just know that I will be coming after the both of you, and it will be a slow and painful death." I said.

They both put their hands up in a mock salute before running away. Rebekah soon speeding after them, "What are we going to do about Rebekah?" Katie asks as she comes up beside me. 

"If she knows what's best for her she won't tell our brothers I'm back, and I know she won't. She would rather die than see me in a coffin again." I said. 

"Seems like were staying in Mystic Falls longer than we expected." She said and I scoffed.

"Jade Cansas's appearance has changed everything, and nothing is going to be as it seems for as long as she's in this town. We need to get rid of her, but with her running around with my brothers - she's protected, we can't do anything until she's alone." I said, before speeding away. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** KATIE'S MANSION: 8.00 AM **

"Remind me why we have to stay again?" Matt asked as he followed me into the living room, and I clenched my fists around the box that I was holding. 

"Matt, Jade Cansas is up to something - and she is using my older brother in her sick perverted games of trying to over power me. I'd rather die than let Elijah get hurt, so please. If you so see fit, stay - but if you want to, leave." I said. 

"I'm staying, you're not taking Jade on alone." Matt said putting his hand on my shoulder and I sighed as I nuzzled into him. "Why can't she just leave you alone?" He asked and I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Jade has other plans, if you think she is planning on letting her little vendetta go - you can think again. She's going through with her plans, I just have to figure out what they are before I make my own." I said, as I walked out of the room.

**************

I knew for safety reasons, there was only two places I could really be - Katie's Mansion and the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Stefan were pacing around the room, and I was trying not to laugh at them.

"Knock knock, it's Jade." A voice said from out front and I quickly looked at the Salvatore brothers, before using my unnatural speed to get to a bedroom. Damon's to be specific, I gripped a hold of a wooden pole and pushed it up against my chest as I waited for them to stop talking.

The door opened at Damon came in, causing me to throw the wooden pole down. "Jesus Damon, that was close." I said, heaving a sigh in and running my fingers through my hair and looked at him.

"Too close, if you don't want your siblings to find out your here. You might want to think about masking yourself," He said and I cocked a brow. 

"No way, Damon - absolutely not." I said, tangling my hands in my own hair as I pull it up into a high ponytail. "Look, I'll be careful - until we find out what Jade is up too." I said, and he nodded before I walked out of his room and down stairs.

"Bye Stefan," I said and he nodded before letting me go, I walked out of the house - but got the weird feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see a brunette male with a camera and I rolled my eyes.

Could he be anymore obvious? As he went to speed away I ended up right in front of him, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I questioned, laughing.

"Going to give these to Jade, to prove that you're back in town. Then she will kill you," He sneered.

"Oh, sweetie - I think you should remember. I'm an original, and therefore can't die." I said, before thrashing my hand into his heart cavity and feeding on him before letting him drop dead to the ground. 

"Seriously?" Damon groaned as he met up with me outside.

"Working with Jade, destroy the camera before she get's her sticky fingers on it." I said, and Damon nodded at my order before I was out of there. 

*****************

"Where were - what the bloody hell happened?" Katie asked as I entered her house, I rolled my eyes - dismissively waving her off. "Elizabeth, what happened?" She asked and I sighed - closing my eyes. 

"A guy followed me, presumably all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. I killed him," I stated and she huffed in annoyed angry sigh.

"Not again, please tell me you've taken care of the body?" She questions as I walk to the stairs.

"Damon's dealing with it," I answered, before walking upstairs - I needed sleep, or I was going to snap and break one of my best friends necks. Before I was totally upstairs, I heard her huff before going back onto the phone.

"I know Kol, I miss you too - but you've been in a box for over 200 years? How am I just supposed to let that go?" She questions, and a small smile played on my lips. I now figured out who she was married to all those years ago. 

 _"I know darling, and I'm sorry - but I still love you."_ I listened in with my vampire hearing.

"Prove it," She said, before ending the call - I knew he would take that as a challenge which was never good. I just hoped she knew what she was getting into. "I know you heard all of that Elizabeth." She said and I scoffed.

"My brother, you were married to Kol?" I teased and mocked and she turned bright red. "I'm kidding, just warning you - Kol doesn't back down when faced with a challenge. And you my friend, just challenged him." I said before turning on my heel and walking away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

** KATIE'S MANSION: 6.00PM **

A knock on the door confused us all, Hayden was sitting on the love seat, Matt was sitting next to him and Katie was sitting beside me. "I'll get it," Katie said, standing up and I cocked a brow before shrugging. 

"Kol? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked, and all of us were up in a heartbeat and out of the living room, I was hiding in my room - while Hayden and Matt were outside. I used my advanced hearing to hear what was going on downstairs.

_"Hello darling,"_

_"What are you doing here Kol?" She asked him._

_"I just wanted to see my wife, is that a problem?" He questions._

_"I'm not your wife, not since you left me when you were daggered. You're going to have to try a lot harder to get me back. Goodbye Kol,"_ She said, before I heard the door slam on it's hinges. 

***********

"You okay?" I asked as I walked downstairs to sit beside her at the island, a glass of bourbon was in her hands and she was sloshing it around the glass. 

"Does it really look like I'm okay Elizabeth?" She questions, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Klaus is a dick," She says, letting a few strangled sobs out and I grabbed her in my arms.

"He's doing his weird protective sibling thing in his own narcissistic way," I say, rubbing my hands up her back as she let out sobs that raked through her entire body. My heart ached for her, as I indeed knew how it felt to love them - as they are my own siblings.

"Wait, that makes us sister in laws. Why didn't you tell me before!" I screamed and she jumped, letting a laugh out - before wiping the tears away.

"I guess I forgot, sorry." She said guiltily and I screamed again, a high pitched one at that. She quickly covered her ears. "Jesus Liz, trying to wake everyone up?" She questions and I let out a small laugh before hugging her once more. 

"Sorry," I admitted, "It's just with Rebekah, we always talk about males and argue - with you it's different." I said shyly and Katie looked at me with an 'are you kidding me' look on her face.

"Talk to her, be her sister. She hasn't had one in a while," She said, patting my shoulder before walking out. I scowled, even though I know she was right - if I did anything in Mystic Falls, it could become an all out war between me and Jade.

Even she knew that. It was a highly dangerous situation I was in, due to the fact she hiding behind me - **_with my own family._**

***********

My hands pun punching bag as I let out any anger I still have on it, as the door to my training room opened - I was sweating profusely when arms wrapped around my back in a tight bear hug. I recognised who it was instantly.

"Hallie!" I screamed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug as she let out a laugh at our antics. The door opened once more before Katie slipped through it into the room. 

"You guys, I swear." Katie muttered, letting out a laugh as I closed my eyes and with my enhanced senses smelled in to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing, I opened my eyes again to look at the two girls. 

"Katie! Kol's here again!" Hayden shouted from downstairs and everyone started to move around to find an area so we didn't make any sound - Katie gave me a quick look before sprinting out of the room to go answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5

** UST OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS: MIDNIGHT **

My fangs were imbedded in a male's jugular as I drank the rest of his blood, he had tried to hit on me earlier in the night and then tried to force himself on a young girl outside a rest stop when I was on my way home. 

"Really?" Katie asked, as she walked out of the bar and I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve. "You've still got a bit there," She said, pointing to her lips and I wiped it off. She sighed before sprinting to grab the body and then throwing it down a hill - so it would be found but not anytime soon.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered as I sped away from her and I heard her groan, before speeding after me. 

*************

I was sitting on a love seat in our living room when a loud scream came from outside, I recognised it instantly to be Elena's. "Grab a stake!" I shouted, as I sped outside and saw her with a hand in her chest. 

"Let her go," I hissed lowly, and the unknown male looked over at me with wide eyes. My eyes widened when I recognised who it was, "Dale, let her go." I said, before speeding over to him and shoving him off of her. 

I turned to look at Elena, pulling her necklace off for one minute, "You will forget you ever saw me, you were out for a run when you heard a large scream from the woods. You went home, grabbing some snacks and fell asleep." I compelled her.

"I will forget I ever saw you," She said in a monotone voice. "I will go home and sleep." She said before sprinting off in a different direction. Dale turned to face me and I laughed at his pouty face. 

"I was just going to eat from her, she smelt divine," He mocked and I rolled my eyes before slamming him up against the tree.

"You remember who I am right? An original, and that girl. She was one of my best friends," I said, and he cocked a brow at me.

"Although you compelled her, what friend does that?" He questions and I rolled my eyes, before plunging my hand into his heart. 

"I was trying to protect her, at the moment - it's not safe for me to be here. And my siblings don't know I'm back," I answered, before throwing him to the floor and his heart on the other side of the road.

I ran my non bloody fingers through my hair before using my inhumane speed to get away from the scene. 

************

"Where were you?" Katie asked as I shut the door and I rolled my eyes, continuing to the stairs before I was slammed against the wall. "I asked a question," She said - and I again rolled my eyes before flipping us around and slamming her against the wall.

"Remember who's older love," I said before speeding upstairs to my bathroom and switched on the shower. I sighed as I quickly got into the shower and watched as the blood rolled down the plug. 

I hated taking lives but sometimes I have to in order to save my friends, family and people I care about. "Elizabeth. We just got information of another killing, Jade we think was involved." Hayden said, knocking on the bathroom door as I switched the shower off and my eyebrows quirked.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I said, before pulling some clothes on and pulling my hair up into a tight high ponytail.


	6. Chapter 6

** KATIE'S MANSION: 7.45 AM **

"How are you exactly planning on getting Jade away from your family?" Katie asked, running her fingers through her hair. Her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and worry as she thinks about her husband being in the same house as a crazed psychopath that is on the rampage to kill his younger sister.

"The same way we always get someone away from people they are getting protected, a deal. Jade wants me, so be it - make a deal, saying that I will put myself forward if she leaves my family alone. Meet in the ball, we're planning this week." I said, before walking out of the room.

One thing I knew was, although we're going to make this deal - it would still be hard to get her totally alone. One of my siblings will probably follow her to make sure it goes through with.

*************

The night was young and I stood outside on my balcony when Katie came and stood beside me, "Are you sure this plan is going to work?" She questions me and I sigh.

"There is only one way to find out," I muttered as I turned around, and she grabbed my arm - I cocked a brow at her.

"What do you think If I start going back out with Kol?" She asks and I let out a laugh.

"Is this what you're worried about, not getting acceptance from me?" I asked, and I stood in front of her. "Katie, you're already family to me." I said, pushing a hair away from her face.

"But you've only just got your memories back a year ago, the rest have gotten used to having me in their family." She whispers, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Kat, I'll get used to it - it's not the first time I will have to do it." I said, before letting her go and walking back inside the house in a ditch effort not to be seen by anyone that may be connected to my family and friends that don't know I'm back.

*************

Katie was out shopping, Hayden and Matt were also out - so I was alone in the house, when I heard a knock. My body came off of the love seat and I walked to the door, I opened it slowly to see Damon standing there and I put my hand over my heart. "Jesus Damon, trying to scare me?" I question him as he tried to get in, but he couldn't because of the invite limitation.

"Oh, come on in." I say, sarcastically - letting him into my Home - that I share with three other people.

"Sorry," He admitted before looking around, "Have you got a plan to catch Jade?" He asked, and a evil smirk made it's way across my face.

"Of course I do," I answered, "We just need to play it out." I said, before pushing him out of the door. "And trust me, I always win." I said, before slamming it in his face. I rubbed my face, in frustration - knowing if this attempt didn't work. Jade would out us all to the world and my family. 

Meaning we were screwed if it didn't work.

 


	7. Chapter 7

** KATIE'S MANSION: THE DAY OF THE BALL: 6.00 PM **

"Welcome, it's time like these that we realise the true meaning of family." Katie starts off, "In my past 500 years of living, there has been no instance where I haven't been around them - whether it was the Mikaelson's or my brother." Katie smirks. 

My eyes trained on our one target, Jade had her arm around Elijah's as he looked down at her with affection - very clear in his eyes and I let out a puff of air, knowing this was going to break his heart.

"Now, I propose an old dance - that I haven't done since Kol was put into a coffin." She said, it was a masquerade so we all had masks on - luckily for me, none of my family seem to recognize me... yet.

Katie looked up at me before nodding, letting me know the plan was in motion. She walked down towards Kol, he held out his hand for her and she took it. Before looking over at Elijah and Jade, "Back room, she's ready to make a deal." She whispers but Jade heard her and kissed Elijah's cheek. 

 She walked towards the back room, and I sped there first. "Hello Jade," I say, as she enters the room. 

"Hello Elizabeth," She says, and I turn to face her and I glare at her deadly.

***********

"You're unbelievable. I thought you were willing to talk about this." She says and I scoff.

"I had my memories taken away from me, and I only just got them back - but you've been trying to kill me over 400 years. You think I'm going to talk about this? And come on, hiding behind Elijah, he'll never believe you over his own blood." I say, before grabbing one of the daggers and pushing it into her heart.

"I'm not sorry for all those years of torment - you left me to deal with my transition alone." She hissed out just as her face turns grey with desiccation. I grabbed her and put her in a coffin before looking out of the room and walked out. 

Before bumping straight into someone, his black hair was obvious. "Hello Damon," I say, wrapping my hand around his hand and dragging him in the direction of the study. Getting there we pull our masks off.

"Is she gone?" He asks and I nod, a small smirk tugs at the edges of my lips. "Good," He says and I nod before walking towards the door. "Watch out for Elijah, he's hell bent on finding his girlfriend at the moment." He says and I sigh. 

"Jade should've told him by now," I say, and that's when I heard Katie shouting at everyone to get out as smashing was occurring outside. I turned to look at Damon, "Go, get out of here." I say to him and he nods before leaving. 

"Elijah, I'm so sorry." I heard Katie say to my brother as I rounded the corner, and pushed my body against a wall nearby.

"Why did she leave, was it me?" He asks and Katie sighs.

"No, Elijah. Jade has a vendetta against people - she was using you in her plan to get who she was really wanting." She says, and I looked around the corner to see Rebekah was holding onto Elijah trying to calm him down.

"She was using our brother?" I heard Niklaus hiss lowly, and I quickly cover my mouth to hide this growl that was about to come out. "Can you prove it?" He asked, and Katie nodded before opening up her mind. 

 

 


	8. Eight

Katie wanted to stay in Mystic Falls, but I was refusing too - there was too many bad memories here. "You can't just up and leave," Katie argued, and I sighed - running my fingers through my brown hair.

"Katie, I can't stay he-" I was about to say but she cuts me off.

"Adeline's here, and she needs her mum right now." She says, and I drop my bag to the floor and looked at her surprised.

"What the fuck? When did she get to Mystic Falls?" I asked her and Katie sighs.

"Over a year ago, just after you left." She says, and my body stiffens - I sigh after a few minutes before looking at Katie.

"Fine, I'll stay but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," I say, before speeding upstairs and into my room.

**************

I was drinking my bourbon when I heard a whoosh beside me, causing me to sigh. "Do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" I asked, turning to face Damon and Stefan who were looking at me confused.

"I thought you were leaving after helping us out with Jade?" Stefan asked and I slammed my hand over my face.

"Shut up, will ya. You trying to put it out in the open - when this place is crawling with my brothers hybrids?" I question him and he smirks against my hand. I sigh before taking my hand away from his mouth.

"Sorry," He admitted.

"It's fine, and Katie gave me a reason to stay." I say, standing up and putting a twenty on the bar and thanking the waiter. "So be ready to see me around Mystic Falls," I say before jumping down the stairs and walking out of the grill.

As I get closer to my house, I found two black cars sitting at the edge of the driveway and I recognized them to be my siblings cars, causing me to groan. Not looking forward too having a confrontation.

**************

I decided to wait it out, and when I saw Elijah, Nik and Rebekah walked out of the house. It peaked my interest and I listened in.  _"Elijah, I'm so sorry."_ Rebekah says, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks but I quickly wiped the tears away - I couldn't and  _I wouldn't_ cry over a bitch that had been trying to kill me for over 500 years. Elijah just looked at Rebekah and shook his head.

"It's over anyway, Jade - made up her decision. I've made mine." He says.

"No Elijah, you can't. This isn't what Jade would've wanted," Rebekah says, and I sigh as I watch them all drive off together and I quickly got out and sped up into my bedroom, I slammed the door and fell against it - tears hitting my carpet as I saw how much pain Elijah was going through because of my choices.

When was I ever going to learn? 

"Elizabeth, you did it for the greater good you know. Jade was trying to kill all of us." I hear Katie say from the other side. "He loves you, dearly." She says before walking away from my door, knowing I just wanted to be alone right now.

Good.


	9. Nine

The house was a lot quieter over the last two weeks, no arguments - no drunk people, no blood. Nothing, it was like the calm before the storm - we all know the saying, and although I hate to say it. I was begging to slip into old habits here again.

Thinking and not remembering that my siblings don't know that I'm here. My punching bag got hit against the wall,  **hard.** I remember the first day, me and Kol did this together. We fought each other, kept on doing it until one of us won. 

But for the last year and nearly three months, everyone one from my family has texted me in hopes of getting a reply but they don't. I felt the wood splintering under my touch as I ran my fingers across my wall panels. 

My phone pinged on my bedside table and I walked towards it, swiping the text message open to see it was from my eldest brother.  _I know we haven't texted in a while, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you._

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Elijah and Niklaus were sitting in the living room at their mansion, Elijah was on his phone while Niklaus was reading his book. "She's not going to reply you know, she hasn't for over a year," Nik says looking up as Kol, Adeline and Rebekah enter the house.

Just then a ping was heard and Elijah looked at his phone, "You want to be so sure?" He questions his younger brother, as he shows his brother the text message that she sent back. 

**I know.**

"That's simple, my mother normally isn't that blunt unless she is upset or hiding something," Adeline says, picking up her uncles phone and starts to type back. It ended up in a full-blown conversation between the two. 

"She says that she can meet up with us tomorrow, there's something we need to discuss as a family," Adeline says, and Rebekah looks over her niece's shoulder to see that indeed she had texted that.

"A family, what could she possibly have to say?" Rebekah asks, looking up to see Elijah cocking a brow at his younger sister - wondering what Elizabeth had to say. Niklaus was up instantly, and took the phone out of his niece's hands.

"What-?" She questions when Niklaus hits the phone symbol and puts it on speaker - it took about three rings before she finally answered. 

 _"Better be good, this is the third time today."_ Elizabeth says smirking as she hears her older brother cough in shock when he hears her voice for the first time in a year. 

 _"Where are you love?"_ He asks, as Elizabeth opens the fridge to get a blood bag when someone appeared and slammed it closed on her. "No, fucking, way. What the hell are you doing here!" She screamed, backing up against the fridge as her phone slide out of her hand. 

 _"Darling!"_ Kol shouted from through the phone, and she heard someone curse.

"Mum," Her voice radiated through the phone - causing Leo to let her go from pushing her against the fridge with her throat. 

"Oh that's sweet, your daughter's worried." He teases, only to get thrown across the room. 

"Watch it Leo, you're in an original's house and pissing one off is not a good idea." Elizabeth says, and she hears Kol bark out a laugh. "And not just one by the looks of it, you've probably pissed Kol off by trying to hurt me." She mocks. 

"Fuck you Liz," He says before speeding away as she picks up her phone of the ground and inspects it for damage or any broken glass. 

"Just tell me when and where!" She shouted back as she pushes the phone against her ear once more as she hears Katie and Hayden bark out obscene laughs at her comment, Nik didn't seem so happy about her comment though.

"Who was that love?" He asks, and Elizabeth gnawed at the edge of her cheek.

"Just an old friend, Nik. You don't have to worry about him. I'll be fine, I'll see you soon." Elizabeth says, before hanging up - ignoring the constant shouts from her other siblings and she places her hand above her beating heart, knowing she had lied to her family about another thing.  

 


	10. Ten

A big fact was that Elizabeth was known to be somewhat of a liar and a keen manipulator, which was what made everyone quickly assume she was mostly like her older siblings - a monster, a freak. 

However there was some good traits that she had, like empathy, loyalty and trustworthy. She keeps her word like her brother Elijah, it's one of the things she had learnt when she was still human before her mothe- no Esther changed them all into vampires.

Katie walked down the stairs to find Elizabeth sitting on her favourite chair, her legs hanging over one side of it and her head on the other side - with her arms raised upon her head with a book dangling over the side of the chair but still managing to read the fine words.

"You look like a weirdo like that, but you're my best friend." Katie says, letting a small amount of laughs effortlessly tumble from her mouth. "I love you," She says to the original and Elizabeth pushes herself off of the love seat - quickly putting her bookmark in the page so she could figure out where to continue you to next.

"I love you too Katie, you're family to me, and always have been whether or not you had married Kol." Elizabeth says, pushing her fingers through her murky dark brown hair that resembled Kol's and Elijah's. 

"I've got to go out, places to see - people to visit." Katie says, a mischievous glint in her eyes and Elizabeth sighs - already knowing whatever Katie had planned, was not a good thing by the amused and mischievous look in her eyes.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She shouted after the 499 year old vampire - who was walking towards the front door in two inch heels. 

"Oh, fuck a guy you just meant - is that what you meant?" She teases and Elizabeth picks up a shoe and throws it at her. 

"Good riddance, there's too many people like you!" Elizabeth shouts as Katie giggles at the original before slamming the door shut and Elizabeth lands in a heap on the love seat and runs her fingers over her face before her phone went off again.

She smiles when she sees it's Damon, "What can I do for you on this fine day Mr. Salvatore?" She asks and hears, music to her ears - a husky laugh that she made sure to make erupt from him every time she talks to him or tries to anyway.

 _"Someone's in a good mood. Or is that just your way of saying 'I'm up to something,' Miss Mikaelson."_ Damon teases the original and she growls before letting out a laugh.  _"Anyway, there is a party going on down town, and I was wondering if you would accompany me?"_ Damon almost pleads with the youngest original.

"Hmm, I wonder - will I give into an arrogant baby vampire that could easy be dead in a day?" Elizabeth teases, already knowing what Niklaus was like with her and Rebekah's boyfriends, she watched her boyfriend off three months turn up dead in the suburbs of Maddison, Louisiana after being missing for three days.    

She always suspected Niklaus had something to do with it, however he hadn't caught a trace of her at that moment in time, which was indeed lucky for her in someways. If he had caught up with her, he would probably dagger her for god know's how long for running away and leaving them. 

She sighs running her fingers through her hair,  _"I can easily take on Niklaus."_ He mocks and Elizabeth rolls her eyes - letting out a line of profanities which was totally unladylike but at that moment in time she didn't care.

"Fine, but if Nik ends up there - we're straight out. You got me!" She hisses out and she could already feel a triumphant smirk on Damon Salvatore's face.     

 _"I got you. We've got a deal."_ He says, as he ends the call - leaving the original confused and surprised that he would ask her to go with him, of all people. After all, she was Nicole's best friend and sire, his ex girlfriends best friend and sire.


	11. Eleven

**_3 DAYS LATER  
THIRD PERSON POV_ **

Elizabeth laid across the seat in her and Katie's shared house, Hayden and Matt had left to go home too New York - when a knock on their door made her head snap up.  _"Darling, it's me, Elijah and Rebekah."_ She heard Kol say with her advanced hearing.

She chuckled lightly, as she stood up - Katie opened the door - Elizabeth sped up to her room, to put on a necklace, Elijah had given her. She looked in the mirror and pushed her brown hair away from her eyes. 

She heard the door open, and she makes eye contact with Rebekah. She turns around in shock, "Jesus Bekah." She seethes out, closing her eyes - until she was pulled into a tight embrace. She feels her sister sob against her shoulder. 

"Shh, love. It's okay, I'm here." She whispers and Liz leans her head against the crying blondes head.  She heard movement behind Rebekah, and Elizabeth pulled her head up off of Rebekah's head. 

"Katie, what's up?" She asks before hearing grunting downstairs - It sounded like Elijah and that's when Elizabeth spotted the blood on Katie's face. She pushed past the blonde, and sped downstairs to see a chaotic scene.

Elijah was down, Kol was having breathing problems even though they were both originals. Rebekah sprinted towards Kol as Elizabeth grabbed Elijah by his suit collar and leaned him against the wall before biting onto her wrist and pushing it against his lips. 

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth worried and she gave the exact look back to Bekah. When she heard loud screaming, Kol's head snapped up and Rebekah was having a hard time keeping him down. 

"Rebekah, go. I've got him." Liz says, and Rebekah speeds away - Liz used her strength to hold her fourth eldest brother back. "Kol, stop. She'll be fine, I promise." Liz soothes, and his eyes finally return to normal to look down at his brunette, younger sister. 

"Liz." He whispers out as Elijah grunted beside them before pushing himself off of the wall. He stood up tall and brushed his suit off.

"I would love to know who attacked me." He says, before his eyes finally landed on his sister. Her brown hair, matted, her eyes lacked the sparkle that was once there - filled with exhaustion and unshed tears. The normal smile that was always on her lips was now always replaced by a evil smirk or frown. 

"Elizabeth," His voice was low, this scene so new to him - once a person got away from the Mikaelson's the tended to stay away. Not Elizabeth apparently, she came back every single fucking time. 

 _"Lizzy!"_ Another voice shouted, and Liz's head snapped up - faster than Kol and Elijah had ever seen her move before. 

"Kota," She whispered the name out as she rose from her previous sitting position. "Stay here Kol," She says, before speeding out the house - leaving the two brothers in the kitchen with mixed feelings on seeing their sister again. 


	12. Twelve

**_ELIZABETH'S POV_ **

I sped outside to find Kota leaning against her range rover, her blonde hair blowing over her shoulder and her red lips forming into a snide smirk. Dakota Fleming was younger than Katie by 100 years and she was my third sire. 

"Kota," I whispered, and she smiles before wrapping herself around me in a tight hug.

"Hey Liz, heard you were here - decided to pay a visit." She mocks and I roll my eyes, before hugging her tightly back. I let out a small chuckles as she pulls back and looks the house over, "Damn, nice house." She says, picking up her bags.

"Hope you have a guest room." She teases, and I shake my head as she walks inside as I follow after her. 

\--

I walked into the kitchen to find Elijah and Kol, talking to Rebekah and Katie. Dakota looked at me once before speeding around Katie and putting her hands over Katie's eyes. I chuckled lightly, as Katie wriggled around in her arms. 

"Kota, let me go." She groaned, before elbowing her in the chest - causing her to stumble back. This causes them both to start play fighting and I rolled my eyes - at their childish antics. 

"Do they do this often?" Rebekah asks me, and I nod.

"It's only them two that do it, it annoys the hell out of everyone in New York." I admitted, and Elijah cocked a brow.

"So that's where you were." He says and I nodded, before walking towards the counter and pushed myself up onto it - sighing. I run my fingers through my brown hair before pulling it into a tight ponytail.

"Niklaus won't be happy." Elijah sighs and Kol snorts.

"When is Nik ever happy?" Kol asks and I kick him in the shin. 

"Be nice to our brother, he's just - protective." I say, defending him and Kol's face turned into confusion on why I was defending him. "Although I'm still pissed at him for putting me in a box for 600 years." I say and Kol barks out a laugh. 

"Of course," Elijah mutters and I let out a small laugh.

\--

Elijah's phone went off as we sat around the living room, this abrupt development stopped us from laughing and Elijah sighed as he picked it up. "Adeline, you're not getting bored of Niklaus already are you?" He asks and I let out a small snigger.

 _"No, but my uncle has decided to come and see where you are. I have come with him to make sure none of you get daggered today."_ I hear her say with my advanced hearing, and apparently so did Kol - who looked over at me worriedly. 

That's when a car pulled into the driveway, we heard two doors slam shut before a door opened. "Elijah, Kol, Rebekah! Were are you?" He asks, and I speed out of the room, Dakota soon following as we hid behind a wall. 

"Through here," Rebekah shouts, and I saw Nik and Adeline walk in. Adeline's brown hair was straight and pushed behind her ears, she was wearing a leather jacket matched with black jeans and black military styled boots. 

"Adeline, You look." Rebekah breathes out and I shake my head. Dakota was gobsmacked - she had only seen Adeline when she was just four years old. She had changed, a lot. 

"My god," She whispered, and Adeline's head snapped up. Just as we heard a creak near or behind us. Me and Dakota quickly turned around, "There's someone else here," Dakota says to me and I nod.

"Aunt Dakota?" Adeline asks, and I roll my eyes. A small smug grin appears on Dakota's face at Adeline's words before she sped in front of her. "Oh my god," She says, before they embraced each other.

"Dakota," I hiss lowly, before someone sped in front of me - I jumped in shock meeting the brown eyes of someone that I thought I would never see again. "Levi?" I questioned, taking a step back and Dakota and Katie were by my side in an instance. 

"What the hell, you were dead?" Katie says, gripping my arm - and I looked at her. 

"Well, you know what they say. Supernatural just can't seem to stay dead." He says, before pushing something into my heart. 

"Elizabeth!" Dakota shouts, as everything went black.


	13. Thirteen

I woke up with a start, a blood bag was pushed into my mouth - and I started tugging at it, letting the blood slip down my throat. "Slow down, Liz. You'll choke." Dakota teases and I roll my eyes, but then her eyes turned to concern.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me, once she pulls the blood bag out of my mouth and helps me up and I shake my head. Her eyes show concern and worry.

"I'll be fine, but why do I feel like I've been run over by a million stampede?" I question and she barks out a laugh at my casual remark. 

"You were hexed and we don't know by what. We literally had to push your siblings out of the house to get Bonnie." She admitted, "We were worried," She says, looking down at the floor and I gnawed at the edge of my lip.

I felt tears roll down my face when I realised who had put the hex on me, Levi - Adeline's father, my ex boyfriend that was supposed to be dead. "Hey," She says, pulling me into her as I sobbed into her arms. 

I was in so much danger now, more than anyone could think - Dakota and Katie knew this now as well.

\--

"What's the plan, We can't keep her here. It's not safe," Katie comments as I sit on the couch nearby, my legs pulled up underneath me. I roll my eyes, knowing they knew I was here but didn't discuss anything with me.

"Guys, I'm right here you know?" I ask, "And anyway, do you really think I'm leaving again after all the pain I've put my family through?" I question and Dakota looks at the floor - before sighing and sitting down beside me.

"She's also got a valid point, what is her family going to think - that it is there fault she left again?" Dakota questions as I look at her, she looked back at me with sympathy in her eyes but I scoffed and quickly looked away from her. 

"She's in danger! They've got a white oak stake, and her dagger - how are we supposed to keep her safe, if they have both of them?" Katie questions, and that's when my eyes widen significantly. 

"What? When did that happen?" I ask, Dakota looks at the floor. 

"Right after you were knocked out, they grabbed your dagger and ran like hell," Dakota admitted, knowing she hadn't told me everything and I groaned - curse words layering on my tongue as I tried to keep them from flowing out of my mouth. 

Dakota wraps her arms around me, and I sigh - leaning into her as tears welled up in my eyes. My phone started buzzing on the table beside us, and Katie looked at it. "It's Elijah, he's saying he's on his way over - he needs to talk to us." Katie says, and I nod before standing up and going to make myself presentable. 


	14. Fourteen

I heard my door creak open as I fix my brown hair into a small, low ponytail. "Dakota told me that you were in a bad state," Elijah says from my door, his face contouring confusion and I sigh as I let my hair fall back down onto my back. 

"I'm in danger, again Elijah. I thought this time coming back, that my enemies would leave me alone." I admit, sitting down on my bed as he walked towards me and leaned down to my size his hands placed on my knees. 

"You're a Mikaelson, you're going to keep on having enemies on your trail. But I can protect you," He says and I shake my head.

"No, Elijah. You can't." I sigh out, and he looks at me confused. "He has a white oak stake, and somehow managed to get his hands on my dagger - the one that Klaus can't even get his hands on." I say, my eyes involuntary closing. 

"You're telling me that, the one thing that can kill us is in the hands of your ex boyfriend?" He asks, and I nod.

"He's also Adeline's father," I admit, finally - after centuries not admitting it. His eyes softened, now knowing why I couldn't just kill him. "I can't kill him, he's Line's father - and I would feel bad." I say. 

I felt tears roll down my face, before I was enveloped in his arms once again - feeling the relaxed body of my older brother. He cradled my head into his chest, stroking my hair to try and calm me down. 

"I will always be on your side Elizabeth, even if it means not seeing you for a while." He says, and I sigh - detaching myself from him and looking at the floor. 

"There is something you need to know then, it's about Jade." I admit, and his eyebrows rose - but it was like he already knew. I took a deep breath in, "I'm kind of the reason she hasn't answered anything from you." I admit.

"I know." He says, and I looked at him shocked. "I found out everything from Jade's room, how she was trying to kill you - I understand." He says, and I sigh in relief - a small smile parting on my lips, knowing he wasn't mad at me. 

"Elizabeth! We've got a problem!" Dakota shouts and mine and Elijah's head snaps towards the door before using our vampire speed to get down beside Dakota and a worried looking Katie as they opened Jade's coffin.

"Where is she?" I ask, and they both looked at me worried.

"She's gone, her dagger is right there." Dakota says, and Katie looks at me worried. 

"She's out of her coffin, and could be causing a lot of damage around now." Katie says, and Elijah looks at me as I lean on him for support.

"Don't worry, Niklaus and Kol - Rebekah or anyone from our family, won't believe her anymore. They hate her for what she was trying to do to you." He says, and I sigh, burying my face into his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 


	15. Fifteen

Dakota, Katie and me were on a severe disadvantaged - we had no idea where Jade was, and what her next move was. It could be absolutely anything and with Levi - she could have the white oak stake and the dagger that could put me to sleep for centuries. 

Niklaus had been looking for it since I had been undaggered but was unsuccessful since I had hid it in such a great place, were no one would think to look - but my biggest mistake, was ever telling Levi on where I had hidden it.  

I had hidden it under my bed, under a very loose floorboard. That's when a whoosh was heard nearby, and I quickly turned around to see Kol standing in front of me, a worried look on his face. "Jade just made her first move." He says.

\--

Kol and I walked fast paced into my old house, quickly walking through to the living room. I found Adeline on the floor with my dagger, in her heart - and I knew it was dangerous for any other original to try and pull it out. 

"Encante," I say, and it comes flying out of her body and into my hand before I sped over to her and bit down onto my wrist. Niklaus looked at me surprised, not knowing that I was the only one that could to touch it without being seriously injured.

"How did this happen?" I ask, and Nik looks at the floor.

"She broke my neck," Nik admits, and I put my hand on his face. 

"I'm not blaming you, This is Jade's way of torturing me - making my pain more." I was about to say when Adeline woke up and started to cough blood. Her eyes frantic as she looked around, until they landed on me.

"Mum?" She asks, her eyes widen before she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug when I heard another whooshing sound. "Okay, nice sight." I heard Katie say, and she takes the dagger from me.

"Good thing we found this too, I'll store it away before Jade and Levi can get their filthy thieving hands on it again." She says before speeding out as I hug my daughter back tightly. Adeline then pulls back and I look at her. 

"Who's Levi?" She asks me, I knew that question was coming when Katie mentioned her name, and I ran my fingers through my hair - my blue gem ring, catching in my hair. Nik looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I would bloody love to know too." Kol says, and I look up at him - and shake my head, knowing they weren't going to let this go until I told them. I closed my eyes before looking down at Adeline again.

"He tried to kill us both when you were younger," I admitted, finally. "Not only that." I say, and she put two and two together.

"That son of a bitch is my father isn't he?" She asks, and I sigh - knowing she definitely had my smart mind and sarcastic tongue. 

"Arse." Niklaus says, and I nod in agreement as I push a kiss against her forehead.

"Is that why you put me up for adoption, you didn't want him to find me again?" She asks and I nod. A small smile graces her lips before she cuddles up in my arms, "Thanks to you, I had a great childhood but all I want now is my real mother." She admits, and I smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

**_(Sixteen)_ **

I heaved in a big sigh as I threw my bag into the back seat of my car, before turning to look at the looming house in front of me. I was moving back in with my siblings and daughter, until we found Jade and put her back where she belonged — in a box.

"Is that the last one?" Dakota asks, with a sad look on her face — and I sighed, before walking over to her. "It's going to be weird without you here," She says, shrugging her shoulders and I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I won't be far," I murmured as I held her close to me, "You will always be part of my life — okay?" I say to her, putting my hand on her shoulders and she sobbed before nodding and walking back into the house, leaving me alone for a few minutes.

— — — — — — 

I opened the door to my old room, letting the fresh air hit my face as I realised one of my siblings had opened the windows for me. "It's just going to be us, Adeline is moving back in with her husband." I heard Rebekah say from behind me and I turned on my heel.

"At least she is happy, what does Niklaus say?" I ask and a small smile tugs on her lips. 

"Niklaus has met him, he's a man of his word — he will protect her," She says, holding her hand out for me as we headed towards the door before I turned to face Rebekah when she tugged on my sleeve. "It's good to have you back Liz." She says, before I throw her a small smile. 

"It's good to be back," I say, before heading towards the room where everyone was saying goodbye to Adeline. I took a deep breath as I saw her hugging Elijah tightly, with tears rolling down her face. 

"I'll miss you Elijah," She says, before her eyes connected with mine — I gave her a weak smile before opening my arms for her — in which she sprinted from Elijah's right into mine. "Thank you, for always keeping me safe — even if I didn't realise it for a while." She says, laughing through her sobs.

"It's okay — it's what mothers do," I whisper, lowly — running my fingers through her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. Kol was looking at the both of us as I kissed her forehead and nodded at her before she used her vampire speed to get out of the house. 

Kol was the first to see me break down before catching me in his arms, "It's okay — she'll be fine." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair as I sobbed into his arms — Elijah and Klaus stood there not knowing how to consul me. 

"Take her," Kol says, passing me into Elijah's arms — he grips me into him as I wrap my arms around his shoulders to keep herself steady — Elijah kissed her forehead as he looks at Niklaus worried that he would go off on a rampage. 

Instead, Niklaus came towards his sister and wrapped his arms around her shoulder — I looked back to see him standing there with open arms and I grabbed him before pulling him into me and Elijah. 

"We're going to be okay — we'll get rid off Jade, and then we'll get Adeline back." I say, and everyone nods in agreement. Kol came back in, with a bottle of whiskey and I felt a smile tug at the edges of my lips.

"You're the best Kol — I love you so much," I say, grabbing the whiskey bottle and he wraps his arms around my waist as he whispered 'I love you too' into my ear. Elijah and Klaus just looked at each other worried before joining us. 

Rebekah joined us a little while afterwards — not wanting to see Adeline go — she stayed up in her room, which I totally understood — but she did come down for the whiskey that we were all sharing as we shared stories from the year I had been away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, and the second story in the Elizabeth series. It is also written on my account Ella2005556 on wattpad.


End file.
